Its Upside down Part 2 (LW)
Its Upside down part 2 is the fiftteeth episode of Legoland Wars season 1 and is the season finaly. This episode is a three parter, the first multi part episode of Legoland Wars. Its about the ultimate attack the aliens do to Legoland. Plot The episode starts with a recap of lasts episode. James and others wake up from being unconscious. Everywhere is on fire and there are screams all around. Its night and the damage causes stopped all electricity in legoland so other than the massive fires all around its pitch black. Force 4 greet him by saying that legoland had a secret branch of force 4 called the emergency branch. The branch would be activated when there is a dire emergency at legoland. There had never been an emergency as big as this as legoland was 70% destroyed. More alien ships were on their way so legoland had to be prepared. Force 4 got as many of legolands HECU, guards and weapons as possible. The clones were locked away in the hanger under legoland and the asteroid had completely destroyed the doors so there was no way they could help. All of the remaining people left alive helped to move broken metal and destroyed ships to form a wall around the main space port. Batteries were used to power lights and everyone there had a gun ready to fight. They had an idea to get a drill from the industrial area and drill down to the clones and get them to fight back. There were many clones down there so if they could reach them they will easily be able to fight back legoland. It was a very hard plan because the asteroid had completely destroyed area 2 and bits of the industrial area making it very hard to cross through. Eventually they decided to send half of the troops over there to get a drill while James tries to communicate to them and see if anyone there is alive who might be able to fly a drill over to them. The soldiers make their way through destroyed sectors and completely blown up parts of legoland in the pitch black as no electricity in legoland was working. Half of the workers were dead but small pockets of people were alive. The aliens landed many ships into the industrial area as that was where the access to the core chemical was. Some ships flew over legoland and carpet bombed it destroying it further. They could not fly over area 1 were james and the main survivors were as the smoke clouds were to big. Groups of survivors teamed up with the soldiers and make a small defence wall in the center of legoland. A few hundred meters away the aliens searched for the entrance to the core but some searched around to kill anyone else still alive. Many firefights broke out between the aliens and the legolands soldiers in the ruins of the base. There was no way they could get the drill. At the survival area in the main spaceport james establishes communication with people at the industrial area. After half an hour of sneaking past aliens the people there manage to send a drilling machine over to James. They get the drill but the ship taking it gets shot down. The defence line in the center of legoland falls and the alien move up to area 1 to kill the survivors. James had a force field around the area so the aliens could not get in. Then came the problem. James said " Its upside down. we need all the power we have to go to the drill which means we will have to shut down the force field. Its upside down, if the force field goes off, we die, if we wait here but keep the field on, we die, its upside down". The episode ends there with a to be continued. Category:Legoland Wars Episodes Season 1